Morning Star
by PsychoUkka
Summary: Vários garotos estão sendo ensinados a serem cavaleiros. O que acontece juntando um professor chato, cansaço e homens bonitos? Um yaoi péssimo! Minha primeira fic, realmente uma lástima... u.u
1. Fazendo Novos Amigos

**ATENÇÃO: **ESSA FIC FOI INICIADA E DESENVOLVIDA DURANTE DEVANEIOS EM MADRUGADAS ESTRANHAS DE DIAS LOUCOS POR DUAS DEMENTES ACÉFALAS: UMA MALIGNA E A OUTRA PERVERTIDA! É UMA MISTURA PERIGOSA, PORTANTO, SE VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA CARDÍACO NÃO LEIA. TIRE AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA, ELAS PODEM SER INFLUENCIADAS A SE TORNAREM IDIOTAS!

Obs.: Eu non considerei o fato de Aiolos ter sido assassinado aos 14 anos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá, blá, blá...

**Fazendo novos amigos**

Primeiro dia de aula no santuário. 10 candidatos a cavaleiro de ouro se posicionavam sentados em linha reta em frente ao cavaleiro de libra, que seria seu professor. Um único aluno ainda não havia aparecido, o candidato a cavaleiro de escorpião.

A aula se iniciou e Dohko, o professor, começou a explicar como seria o treinamento.

Então, correndo, amarrotado, suado e sujo de poeira apareceu um belo garoto de longos cachos azuis esvoaçantes. Ele parou em frente ao professor e apoiou ambas as mãos nos joelhos.

- Desculpa professor, acordei tarde demais - Disse ele ofegante direcionando seus grandes e expressivos olhos azuis a Dohko.

- Sente-se - Respondeu o professor friamente.

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado de um garoto de expressão irritada, curtos cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros.

- Parabéns, novato. Chegou atrasado no primeiro dia de aula. - Provocou o moreno ao rapaz atrasado.

Alguns dos garotos presentes já haviam concluído vários anos de treinamento, porém haviam outros que, como nosso amigo de cabelos cacheados, iriam começar naquele ano.

- Agora iniciaremos as apresentações dos alunos novos. Mas claro, apenas se nosso amigo Shura parar de provocar os "novatos" e me permitir. - Falou olhando maldosamente para o garoto moreno, que xingou baixinho.

- Agora, os que já são alunos mais antigos levantem-se. - Disse Dohko olhando para cada um dos mais veteranos - E se posicionem ombro a ombro aqui a minha direita - Continuou, indicando a direção para aonde eles deveriam se dirigir. - Posicionem-se agora de forma que os mais experientes fiquem mais próximos de mim. - Assim foi feito. Cinco garotos mais velhos levantaram-se. - Podem começar. Do mais novo ao mais velho. Digam nome, signo que representarão, idade e qualquer outro comentário que puderem vir a querer fazer.

- Ola, meu nome é Afrodite, sou do signo de peixes e tenho 16 anos. - Disse um lindo rapaz de cabelos de cor azul-piscina, acompanhando a cor de seus olhos. Era Aparente que não era do tipo que gostava de sair com garotas. Era definitivamente Gay. Tinha uma pintinha abaixo do olho esquerdo e lábios carnudos cobertos por batom que sorriam encantadoramente - Eu venho da Suécia e... Ah! Sejam bem vindos! Qualquer problema que vocês tiverem, podem me chamar que eu ajudo! - Completou com um sorriso. - E eu prometo que não agarro ninguém - Disse piscando um olho para os novatos. Esse comentário fez com que Dohko olhasse feio para o rapaz, que logo ruborizou e voltou a sentar-se. '_Que Figura!_'Essas frases são o pensamento do Miluxo

- Eu sou Máscara da Morte, signo de câncer, 16 anos também. - Disse um garoto emburrado de cabelos curtos e olhos azulados e cara de malvado.

Sem o menor motivo evidente, também ficou com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas antes de sentar-se ao lado de Afrodite '_O que ele tem?_'. Dohko lançou outro olhar assassino em direção a Afrodite, que baixou o olhar imediatamente.

- 'hmpf' Eu sou Shura, signo de capricórnio, tenho 16 anos. - Disse o moreno irritado e parecendo extremamente revoltado com algo. Dirigiu-se a um lugar afastado dos outros veteranos que haviam sentado.

- Eu sou Aiolos de sagitário, tenho 20 anos e adoro ajudar os mais novos a treinar, pois já sou um cavaleiro. - Disse um garoto mais alto, com curtos cabelos castanhos e de belos olhos verdes, sorrindo. Sentou-se ao lado de Shura, que não pareceu contente com o ato do colega.

- Eu sou Saga de Gêmeos e tenho 21 anos. - Saga era alto e forte, tinha longos cabelos lisos e azuis. Seus olhos eram escuros, porém azulados. Ele parecia extremamente entediado e sentou-se rapidamente ao lado de aioros, que lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

- Depois dessas "animadíssimas" apresentações - Disse Dohko dirigindo o olhar aos veteranos, deixando um bobo e confuso Afrodite aflito, achando que tinha passado uma má impressão aos novos alunos. - vamos iniciar a apresentação dos novos alunos. - Os alunos que já haviam se apresentado já estavam acomodados no solo poeirento da arena e aguardavam ansiosamente pelas apresentações.- Agora, os alunos restantes irão se apresentar. Dirijam-se á mesma posição aonde eles estavam, se organizando por altura.

Se levantaram e posicionaram-se.

- Meu nome é Aldebaran, signo de touro, 13 anos. - Começou um garoto enorme, de pele escura, cabelos curtos castanho escuros e olhos negros penetrantes. '_Nossa! Olha o tamanho daquele garoto!_'- Eu Venho do Brasil. - Completou e em seguida sentou-se ao lado de Mascara da Morte.

- Meu nome é Aiolia, signo de leão, grego, tenho 13 anos e sou com certeza o melhor dos novos alunos - Disse um garoto que era a versão loira de Aiolos. '_Metido! Eu sou muito melhor que ele!_'

- Eu sou Milo, tenho 13 anos, também sou grego, do signo de escorpião - 'e o mais lindo daqui' - e adoraria fazer amizade com todos aqui! - Disse o garoto de longos cachos azuis, indo sentar-se ao lado de Aldebaran.

- Meu nome é Kamus, tenho 13 anos, sou francês do signo de Aquário. - 'O¬O Nossa!' Os olhares de Milo( totalmente bobo olhando o belo francês de longos cabelos lisos esverdeados e magníficos olhos azuis) e de Kamus se encontraram, deixando ambos vermelhos e impedindo que Kamus terminasse sua apresentação, fazendo ele se sentar imediatamente, sem tirar os olhos do chão. '_O que?_'

- Eu sou Shaka, do signo de virgem, 13 anos e venho da Índia - Disse um garoto loiro que não abrira os olhos desde que havia chegado. '_Será que ele é cego?_' - Eu não sou muito bom em lutas físicas, e gostaria de alguma ajuda, depois, se alguém tiver tempo, me avise por favor. - Depois de dizer isso, sentou-se ao lado de Saga.

Meu Nome é Mu, sou do signo de Áries, tenho 13 anos e meus cabelos SÃO naturais. - Disse sorrindo e parecendo achar graça, um garoto de longos cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos verdes. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Shaka. '_O que é aquilo que ele tem no lugar das sobrancelhas? São pintas?_'

- Agora que todos se apresentaram, formem pares aleatoriamente.

Afrodite agarrou o braço de Máscara da Morte, que o olhou de forma repreensiva, fazendo com que o garoto afeminado soltasse-o e apenas ficasse ao seu lado. Aiolos e Saga, por serem os únicos cavaleiros "formados" ficaram juntos. Shura se juntou a Aiolia e Aldebaran, já que um garoto iria sobrar. Sobraram Milo e Kamus, que se juntaram sem dirigir o olhar um ao outro. '_Hein?_'

- Ótimo. É bom que estejam com quem simpatizaram pois dividirão os quartos. Eu sinceramente preferiria que Afrodite ficasse separado, mas já que Máscara da Morte se dispôs a ficar com ele, não tenho o que fazer. - Disse Dohko, fazendo com que todos os alunos, exceto o pisciano, que fazia cara de safado, ficassem confusos.

Agora sigam Saga e Aiolos, eles lhes mostrarão o local aonde ficam seis quartos. Um deverá ficar vazio. Escolham o que quiserem. O mais rápido fica com o melhor.

Eles seguiram os cavaleiros até uma área isolada do santuário, aonde havia um prédio comprido de dois andares e sete portas.

- Mas não eram seis quartos? - Disse Aldebaran - Eu vejo aqui sete portas - Completou coçando a cabeça. '_Ele tem razão..._'

- Uma delas dá para o vestiário. - Disse de forma simpática Aiolos. '_Brasileiro burro..._'

Os quartos iam ficando maiores a medida que se afastavam do vestiário. Shura, Aiolia e Aldebaran ficaram com o quarto número 13, o maior; Saga e Aiolos ficaram com o número 14; Afrodite e Máscara da Morte com o número 15; Milo e kamus cederam o número 18 para Mu e Shaka e ficaram com o 19.

Cada Quarto tinha dois andares e era muito estreito. No andar de cima haviam apenas duas camas de solteiro(no caso dos quartos 18 e 19 separadas por apenas alguns centímetros).

No andar de baixo havia um minúsculo banheiro e uma micro cozinha.

- AHH!! - Um grito veio do terceiro quarto. Todos se dirigiram ao número 15 para ver o que havia acontecido.

Olhando através de suas portas, os aprendizes e os cavaleiros viram Máscara da Morte petrificado com expressão de horror na frente da porta olhando para dentro como se algo estivesse extremamente errado.

**Cantinho Escorpiano de Comentários Bestas Malignos**

Minha primeira fic... Eu sei que está péssima, mas eu fiz o que pude. Essa parte ainda foi feita apenas por mim, mas depois a minha amigona Gogous-chan me ajudou com um err... "roteiro".

Non, eu non vou dar nenhuma dica sobre o que Mask viu.

Agradeço sinceramente à autora que me inspirou a começar a escrever: Bela Patty(se você está lendo, pare agora... Você está perdendo seu precioso tempo u.u). Aprimeira fic yaoi que eu li na minha vida foi dele, enton eu me senti na obrigação de homenageá-la.

Agradeço também a todas que leram essa besteirada.

Deixem reviews por favor! Preciso de incentivo!

Baisers,

Princess Andromeda


	2. Flores, Comida e Muita Confusão

**ATENÇÃO: **ESSA FIC FOI INICIADA E DESENVOLVIDA DURANTE DEVANEIOS EM MADRUGADAS ESTRANHAS DE DIAS LOUCOS POR DUAS DEMENTES ACÉFALAS: UMA MALIGNA E A OUTRA PERVERTIDA! É UMA MISTURA PERIGOSA, PORTANTO, SE VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA CARDÍACO NÃO LEIA. TIRE AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA, ELAS PODEM SER INFLUENCIADAS A SE TORNAREM IDIOTAS!

Obs.: Eu non considerei o fato de Aiolos ter sido assassinado aos 14 anos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá, blá, blá...

**Flores, comida e muita confusão**

- NÃO GRITE! - Ouviu-se a voz de Afrodite.

-COMO ASSIM NÃO GRITE!? - Máscara gritou ainda com cara de espanto - OLHE SÓ PARA ISSO!

Quando Kamus Milo, Shaka e Mu chegaram, Aiolia estava no chão rolando de rir enquanto Afrodite chorava baixinho abraçado a Máscara da Morte.

- Está tão ruim assim? - Gemeu o garoto ainda chorando no peito de seu companheiro de quarto.

- Não! Não é isso! É que... Bom, eu só não esperava paredes cor-de-rosa e rosas espalhadas pelo meu quarto... - Disse Mascara, parecendo constrangido. Aiolia ainda rolava de rir.

- Mesmo? - Disse erguendo seus olhos claros, esperançoso.

- Sim. - Disse Mascara da Morte com um sorriso terno e dando um beijo na testa de Afrodite.

- Vocês estão juntos? - perguntou Aiolia ainda do chão.

- Sim, algum problema? - Disse Afrodite se posicionando à direita de Mascara e abraçando sua cintura, deixando-o vermelho.

- N-n-não! - Disse Aiolia levantando-se, confuso.

- Só não diga ao Dohko! Por favor! Se ele soubesse seríamos expulsos! - Disse desesperado Mascara da Morte segurando ambos os braços de Aiolia, que tinha acabado de levantar-se e derrubando-o no chão novamente.

- Vem, lindo, vamos entrar. - Falou Afrodite segurando Máscara da Morte pelo colarinho e piscando um de seus olhos azuis para ele.

- Não me chama assim na frente deles, Dite. Você pode assustar os mais novos. - Disse Máscara da Morte apoiando Afrodite inclinado em seu braço e dando-lhe um beijo cinematográfico, ato que deixou todos constrangidos.

- Ai, Máscara! Não faz isso não! - Afrodite estava rindo quando Máscara da morte começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, fazendo cócegas. - Você vai deixar os pequenos com vergonha!

Ambos olharam para sua pequena platéia que assistia tudo boquiaberta.

- N-n-não se preocu-cupem! N-nós já s-s-saímos - Gaguejou vermelho, Kamus. - Vem Milo - Disse o francês puxando o grego pelo braço.

- Ahahahahaha!! Não, tudo bem, Kâ. Já paramos - Afrodite divertia-se com a reação de Kamus ao apelido. - Querem entrar e comer algo? '_E-e-ele tocou em mim!_'

Eu recomendo, a comida do Dite é deliciosa! - Disse Máscara da Morte olhando para seu amado.

- Vamos então - Disse Aiolia que já ia invadindo o quarto quando parou. - O que significa isso?! - Disse com expressão de nojo. '_Leão idiota!_'

- O que? - Perguntou de cabeça baixa Afrodite, já sabendo qual seria a resposta. '_Ih, lá vem_'

- Essa decoração!

-Ah... Sim... Isso... - Disse Afrodite tristonho olhando para o chão. - Eu vim aqui um pouco mais cedo e arrumei este quarto. - Disse já quase chorando. - Eu achei que tinha ficado bom - Agora Afrodite já se desfazia em lágrimas novamente no peito de Máscara da Morte, que dirigia um olhar assassino a Aiolia. '_Ah... Assim não da! Quem vai ser o próximo a fazê-lo chorar?_'

- Não fique assim, amor, eu gostei. - Disse Máscara tentando consolar seu companheiro.

- É muito doce de sua parte. - Disse Afrodite - Mas eu não quero que você minta para mim. - Continuou, erguendo os olhos úmidos e vermelhos de encontro aos de seu amado e apoiando levemente o queixo do canceriano com seu dedo indicador. Virou-se em direção aos outros. - Eu não preciso que ninguém minta para mim!

- Se você quer que digam-lhe verdades, digo que o cheiro das rosas é magnífico. - Disse Shaka '_Deve ser mesmo cego..._', do fundo do cômodo.

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam ao ouvir esta simples frase que soara tão sincera. - Você acha mesmo? - Disse olhando para o loiro.

- Com certeza - Respondeu com franqueza o virginiano.

- Obrigado, anjo! - Afrodite saiu correndo e abraçou seu "anjo", deixando-o extremamente vermelho. - Perdão - Disse baixando o olhar e afastando-se, os olhos umedecendo de novo - É que as vezes eu me esqueço de que eu sou diferente de vocês. - Afrodite se dirigia para as escadas quando uma mão segurou gentilmente seu braço.

- Não fique assim - O Sueco virou-se e se deparou com um garoto de belos cachos azuis. - Você não é diferente. Você é como qualquer um de nós aqui. O nosso amigo indiano só não estava preparado. - Disse Milo olhando diretamente nos olhos do pisciano. Afrodite abraçou-o.

- Muito obrigado. - O rapaz de cabelos azul-piscina voltou a olhar para baixo e viu 11 garotos olhando o com cara de preocupação. - Ainda querem comer? - Perguntou, reassumindo seu papel de bicha-louca e colocando as mãos sobre os quadris.

Saga olhou em seu relógio e disse: - Acho que ainda há tempo.

-Ótimo! Então agora, amorzinho - disse apontando para Mu - pegue no armário a toalha da mesinha. Kâ, - agora Afrodite estava apontando para Kamus - Vá com o lindão ali pegar algumas cadeiras nos outros quartos - Falou enquanto amarrava seu avental e indicava Milo com a cabeça. – E os outros, comportem-se e ajudem o meu amor a arrumar os talheres, pratos e copos. - Ah! Anjo! - agora apontando para Shaka - Vá ali com o Lavandera no armário e pegue um avental para você. Preciso de ajuda.

Nesse mesmo instante, Mu pega um dos aventais floridos que se encontravam no armário e entrega a Shaka. No momento em que seus olhares se cruzam ambos permanecem sem ação um olhando para o outro.

- Hey! Vocês! Já podem parar de ficar babando um no outro! - Gritou Máscara da Morte do outro lado da cozinha, aonde pegava os talheres.

Ambos ruborizaram e desviaram os olhares. O indiano se dirigiu à cozinha tentando colocar o avental, se confundindo todo. O tibetano à mesa, abrindo a pequena toalha. Afrodite estendeu a mão a Shaka, que entregou-lhe o avental. O Sueco pendurou o avental em seu braço esquerdo, segurando a cintura do virginiano com ambas as mãos e virando-o de costas para si. Ele passou a alça do avental por cima da cabeça de Shaka, levantando seus cabelos e posicionando-a no lugar correto. Em seguida puxou as tiras da cintura e amarrou-as nas costas dele. Em seguida tirou do bolso uma fitinha cor-de-rosa e fez uma trança, que prendeu com a tal fita. Máscara assistia tudo isso com cara de poucos amigos.

Os dois começaram a cozinhar e em pouco tempo já estavam todos sujos e rindo um do outro. Máscara da Morte já estava soltando fumaça pelas ventas quando não se agüentou mais.

- QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA?! - Gritou ele, roxo de raiva, com as orbes azuis extremamente vermelhas.

Todos pararam. Não se ouvia um ruído sequer. Afrodite que naquele momento passava o dedo sujo de molho de tomate no rosto do loiro parou imediatamente e olhou para a cara do italiano.

- Do que você está falando? - Disse inocentemente, sem tirar o dedo da cara de Shaka, que agora estava branco de medo.

- VOCÊ FICA AI SE DIVERTINDO COM ESSE PIRRALHO NA MINHA FRENTE E AINDA PERGUNTA DO QUE EU FALO?!

- Você não confia em mim? - Disse Afrodite quase chorando novamente. - Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso. - Agora ele chorava copiosamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Pe-perdão - Falou o indiano, que arrancou o avental e saiu correndo em seguida para seu quarto. Mu o seguiu. – Afrodite parou de chorar na hora. Quando ambos os arotos havim desaparecido ele virou-se para Mask.

- Olha o que você fez, amor! Espantou o anjo e o lavanda foi atrás! - Disse o sueco com as mãos nos quadris. - Ei, lindão, - 'pelo menos alguém reconhece' - Vá buscar os dois de volta. E você, - Disse apontando para Máscara da Morte e estreitando os olhos. - Merece um castigo - Se aproximava cada vez mais. - Duvidou de minha lealdade? Agora verá - Ele enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e lhe deu um beijo que deixou até quem estava vendo sem fôlego.

Máscara empurrou-o em direção à parede e ao alcançá-la, alguns passos depois, prendeu os braços de Afrodite sobre a cabeça dele e começou a dar suaves beijos por toda extensão do pescoço branquinho do sueco, que levantou a cabeça, ajudando seu amante a explorar sua pele. Afrodite soltou seus braços e começou a desamarrar o uniforme de treinamento e tirando a parte superior deste. O italiano dizia coisas inaudíveis do ouvido de Afrodite, que sorria a cada frase que lhe era dita. Um som de tecido sendo rasgado foi ouvido e O peito másculo e branco do pisciano estava exposto. O uniforme de Afrodite jazia agora no chão, rasgado. '_Wow!_'A pele morena do canceriano contrastava com a pele branca de Afrodite. Eles se esfregavam um no outro, Máscara apertava seus quadris contra os do sueco, beijando-o com vontade. Quando pararam.

Saga tentara evacuar o quarto sem ser percebido pelo casal, que já estava parcialmente despido. Porém, Milo voltava com Um, arrastando Shaka, que insistia em dizer que não queria apanhar do canceriano. O tibetano, que ia na frente, trombara com Aiolia '_Leão Idiota_', derrubando-o e quebrando um dos vasos de Afrodite.

Ambos os amantes ruborizaram e separaram-se, tentando disfarçar os arranhões, mordidas e chupões espalhados por seus corpos. Os dois olhavam para o chão.

- Vocês querem que nós deixemos vocês a sós? - Perguntou Aiolos, quase rindo da vergonha dos dois.

Afrodite ficou ainda mais vermelho.

Não, não será necessário. - Disse Máscara se se recompondo. - Agora nós vamos almoçar.

Era realmente engraçado vê-lo sem camisa, coberto de vergões e marcas avermelhadas falando tão seriamente. Aiolia se segurava para não cair na risada de novo.

O pisciano subiu e trouxe novas peças de roupa para ele e seu amante. Eles se vestiram e serviram a mesa e todos almoçaram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Depois de terminarem de comer a deliciosa comida feita por Shaka (que como ainda não sabia de tudo que havia ocorrido em sua ausência e evitava ao máximo Afrodite e Máscara da Morte), todos se dirigiram a seus respectivos quartos.

**Cantinho Escorpiano de Comentários Bestas Malignos**

Olaaaa!!

Seguinte, pessoas, eu vou viajar para o ano novo, e como eu sou muito fiel às minhas(pouquíssimas, porém importantes) leitoras, estou postando hoje! Mas as atualizações serão feitas normalmente aos sábados.

Eu vou explicar agora, o nome da fic...  
Lá estava eu, feliz e contente, postando minha primeiríssima fic, quando, non mais que de repente, apareceu um campo a ser preenchido: "Title". Eis que, meu plugin me avisou o nome de uma música que acabara de começar. Eu li o balãozinho no canto esquerdo da tela: Angra - Morning star... EUREKA!! ¬¬

Para.vocês verem... até a forma como surgiu o nome da fic é idiota...

Agradecimentos mais-que-especiais a Srta Kido, Aline-chan e Nicky sama, que deixaram reviews para minha alegria.

Nesse Capítulo já há participação de Gogous-chan, por isso ele está mais safadinho...

Abraços a todas as que leram e deixarão reviews e para as que leram e que ainda non acham seguro se comunicar com uma doida varrida como eu.

Momento homenagem: Eu novamente dedico o esaço de homenagens a uma ficwriter! E essa é a vez da... Virgo-chan! Sim, sim! Dessa vez uma não tão veterana, mas igualmente importante para mim (se você está lendo isso, moça, digo o mesmo que disse à Bela Patty: pare agora, está perdendo seu precioso tempo)

Ok, ok, eu calo a boca... u.u

Baisers,  
Princess Andromeda

**Cantinho Leonino de Comentários Bestas Pervertidos **

Bom...cá estou eu invadindo a fic que no caso, eu como uma ótima amiga dei uma ajudinha no "roteiro"...rsrsrs...

Enfim...foi mais pro fim do capítulo que eu comecei a ajudar, então no próximo capítulo eu quero reviews comentando sobre o meu enorme empenho para fazer meus amados leitores felizes! -

Bjos!! Gogous-chan


	3. Nasce Uma Nova Paixão

**ATENÇÃO: **ESSA FIC FOI INICIADA E DESENVOLVIDA DURANTE DEVANEIOS EM MADRUGADAS ESTRANHAS DE DIAS LOUCOS POR DUAS DEMENTES ACÉFALAS: UMA MALIGNA E A OUTRA PERVERTIDA! É UMA MISTURA PERIGOSA, PORTANTO, SE VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA CARDÍACO NÃO LEIA. TIRE AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA, ELAS PODEM SER INFLUENCIADAS A SE TORNAREM IDIOTAS!

Obs.: Eu non considerei o fato de Aiolos ter sido assassinado aos 14 anos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá, blá, blá...

**Nasce uma nova paixão**

Alguns dias depois Shaka continuava a evitar o casal, e Afrodite acabou reparando. Ele encontrou o loiro junto de Mu sentados no gramado próximo ao refeitório do santuário. Aproximou-se por trás, aproximando-se do ouvido de Shaka.

- É impressão minha ou você está evitando se aproximar de mim?

- E-e-eu... - Shaka estava extremamente vermelho, não conseguia lidar com a proximidade do sueco.

- Hm...? - O pisciano cobrava uma resposta. O virginiano, ao ouvir aquele semi-gemido assim tão próximo de si, ficou ainda mais nervoso.

Por uma fração de segundo, o pisciano desvia seu olhar e se depara com a cena de Mascara da Morte importunando os mais novos.

- Máscara da Morte!! - Ele grita ainda próximo do loiro, que com o susto, desmaia. Mu é quem o socorre, pois Afrodite já se distanciava, soltando fumaça.

oOo

Mascara da Morte chegara por trás de Milo e Kamus, que estavam calmamente deitados num ligeiro declive do gramado, um ao lado do outro, observando o céu. Melhor dizendo, Kamus olhava o céu enquanto o escorpiano observava-o de boca aberta.

- QUE QUE CE TÁ FAZENDO AÍÍ?!!! 1- 'Q-q-q-que?!'

Por causa do susto, O aquariano senta e seu companheiro pula em seu colo e lhe abraça, ato que é prontamente correspondido por dois braços envolvendo a cintura do escorpiano fortemente.

- Máscara da Morte!!! - Alguém gritava de longe. Milo e Kamus não tinham a menor idéia de quem fosse, mas Máscara da Morte empalideceu no mesmo instante. 'Hein?'

oOo

Mu carregou Shaka em seus braços até o quarto 18. Ele ficou cuidando dele por um bom tempo. "será que eu devo levá-lo à enfermaria? Será que eu ja deveria ter levado e agora é tarde? Ai, Meus Deuses! Por que ele não acorda?" Pensava consigo mesmo o ariano. Ele começou a se desesperar e estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. "Será que não tem mais volta?" Ao pensar isso, ele sentou-se em sua cama, a apenas alguns centímetros de Shaka, apoia o rosto nas mãos, tentando pensar no que deveria ter feito, no que estava fazendo e no que iria fazer.

- Está chorando? - Uma voz rouca diz próxima a ele.

Mu ergue os olhos e ali. de frente para ele esta o indiano acordado, inteiro, falando! Sua felicidade e alívio foram tantos que não pode evitar beijar Shaka. Quando percebeu o que fazia, corou, apartou o beijo e baixou o rosto. com certeza o loiro nunca mais iria olhar na cara dele. Eis que então um dedo tocou-lhe o queixo suavemente, erguendo novamente seu rosto. Shaka o beija. Um beijo doce e apaixonado. Mu enrubeceu ainda mais. Após o longo beijo eles se abraçam.

- Perdoe-me por ter-lhe preocupado.

oOo

- Mascara da Morte!!

- S-s-sim, amor

- O que você está fazendo com o Kâ e o lindo? - Novamente, Afrodite diverte-se observando as reações dos colegas aos apelidos por ele dados. 'Eita!'

- Ah... - Respondeu debochado o Italiano - É que o grego estava babando no gramado por causa de aquário então eu dei um susto neles para que ele non engolisse o francês aqui mesmo. - 'Nha... Tinha que contar da parte de eu estar olhando o Kamus?'

- Mask! Isso é coisa que se fale?! Assim você diminui com as chances do garoto!! Você adora acabar com os sonhos de todos, não é?! - O sueco agora estava extremamente vermelho, completamente tomado pela fúria. 'Vish! Um italiano a menos no mundo! A biba tá doida!'. Ele pega Máscara da Morte pelo colarinho e o arrasta até o número 15.

Chegando ao quarto Afrodite continua gritando com o moreno, que sem o menor aviso o beija.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque você fica mais lindo ainda quando está irritado. - Respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo suave.

O sueco aprofunda o beijo enquanto desata a faixa de couro que prendia a parte superior do uniforme de treinamento e a retira, deixando o peito de seu amado exposto. Enquanto ainda se beijam, O pisciano explora o corpo de seu amado com as mãos. O italiano, não aguentando mais, tira a parte superior do uniforme de Afrodite, que começa a dar pequenos beijos por todo o tórax definido de Máscara da Morte, subindo e chegando à sua boca.

oOo

Enquanto o casal se distanciava, eles permaneceram olhando. Quando a porção de cabelos azul-piscina se tornou praticamente invisivel, voltaram suas atenções a si mesmos. Kamus estava sentado de pernas cruzadas segurando a cintura do escorpiano e milo estava sentado de lado no colo do francês e enlaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços.

Rapidamente, o grego pulou do colo dele e se ajoelhou de cabeça baixa próximo ao aquariano. Ele levantou o olhar para Kamus, com expressão triste. O outro apresentava um semblante ligeiramente Irritado, porém confuso.

oOo

Ele empurrou seu amado na cama e prendeu uma de suas mãos com algemas na cabeceira. Começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pela pele branquinha, até encontrar os lábios carnudos. O pisciano desceu a mão livre pelas costas de seu amor, ao encontrar o cós da calça na altura da cintura, levantou-o com a ponta dos dedos e continuou seu caminho explorando a pele bronzeada do italiano.

A campainha tocou. Mask soltou um gemido de frustração.

- Mais tarde a gente brinca para valer - disse Afrodite dando uma piscadinha para Máscara, que naquele momento estava destrancando as algemas de seu pulso.

Ambos os dois descem, O pisciano arrumando o cabelo do amante e resmungando coisas indecifráveis.

Eles abriram a porta e lá estava Dohko. Ele queria apenas falar sobre o exercício do dia seguinte, que seria uma competição entre companheiros de quarto.

Depois que o professor havia se retirado, eles voltaram a subir e deitaram-se abraçados em uma das camas.

- Se formos competitivos vamos acabar brigando. - disse o seuco, preocupado.

- Nosso amor é maior que tudo... - Diz o canceriano em resposta, fazendo carinho no rosto de seu amante.

1 Susto cláááássico... é o que o meu primo usa comigo... ele é o único que consegue me assustar...

**Cantinho Escorpiano de Comentários Bestas Malignos**

Salut!

Cantinho por telefone com Gogous-chan o/

Desculpem-me pelo capítulo curto, mas eu non tive como escrever mais... u.u

Eu agradeço a todas as (poucas) reviews e espero muitas mais

Hoje estou (ok, ok... Gogous está) postando na data, portanto, mereço mais reviews!

Momento homenagem: Dedico agora esta parte do cantinho para as ficwriters que aceitaram minhas personagens em suas fics participativas!

Baisers

Princess Andromeda

**Cantinho Leonino de Comentários Bestas Pervertidos**

Olaaaa novamente!!!

Dessa vez eu vim aqui postar pra deixar vocês felizes,porque a nossa autora está viajando no momento, mesmo que postando por telefone...rsrsrs xD

Desculpem-me se deixei o roteiro pervertido demais! U.U

Agradecimentos: Obrigada Virgo-chan e Uchiha Sakurinha que nos deixaram reviews também!

Bom...como fui eu que editei o capítulo desta vez, eu não sei se ficou bom, espero que tenham gostado!

Mandem reviews porfavor!

Kissus Gogous-chan


	4. Surge O Espírito Competitivo

**ATENÇÃO: **ESSA FIC FOI INICIADA E DESENVOLVIDA DURANTE DEVANEIOS EM MADRUGADAS ESTRANHAS DE DIAS LOUCOS POR DUAS DEMENTES ACÉFALAS: UMA MALIGNA E A OUTRA PERVERTIDA! É UMA MISTURA PERIGOSA, PORTANTO, SE VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA CARDÍACO NÃO LEIA. TIRE AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA, ELAS PODEM SER INFLUENCIADAS A SE TORNAREM IDIOTAS!

Obs.: Eu non considerei o fato de Aiolos ter sido assassinado aos 14 anos.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem e blá, blá, blá...

Todos sentaram-se no chão poeirento da arena formando um semi-círculo em volta de Dohko.- A competição sobre a qual lhes avisei noite passada será realizada em três etapas. A primeira, basea-se em destruir esses blocos de pedra localizados ao fundo da arena. – Todos dirigiram seus olhares aos grandes blocos de pedra no fundo da arena - É simples, o membro do grupo que parti-la mais rápido, vence.

Não era, na verdade, um grande desafio, pois os blocos não eram de rocha muito resistente e nem tão grandes. Tinham o diâmetro de uma coluna de sustentação do santuário 'será que vieram das ruínas?'- Comecemos com Shaka e Mu. Levantem-se por favor.Os aprendizes, cujo desenvolvimento telepático era relativamente alto, haviam combinado na noite anterior, após o aviso de Dohko, que concentrariam seus cosmos e fariam uma "contagem regressiva" para que concluíssem as provas ao mesmo tempo, causando sempre empates.Os dois dirigiram-se ao fundo da quadra e posicionaram-se à frente dos blocos cilíndricos de pedra. 'Só podem ser pedaços de pilares das ruínas... '. Ouviu-se o apito de Dohko e ambos permaneceram imóveis.

Um

# Dois #

Te amo, meu lavandinha!

# Shaka! Pirou, foi? Eu disse dois! #

'Como demoram!'

Três

A contagem deu certo, eles golpearam os blocos ao mesmo tempo e após dois desses golpes sincronizados, ambos os blocos estavam destruídos.- É, parece que houve um empate. – Dohko olhava desconfiado para o par que retornava ao meio-círculo. – Agora, Saga e Aiolos. Não é por que já são cavaleiros que não podem treinar.Ambos os cavaleiros levantaram-se e foram em direção a duas das rochas restantes. Após tomarem suas posições, o cavaleiro de libra soprou o apito e Saga, pouco antes de Aiolos chutar seu bloco, deu um soco muito forte na rocha à sua frente, despedaçando-a.- Saga venceu. Terceiro quarto... Hm... Quarto 17. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. - 'A mãe dele deveria estar REALMENTE mal no dia do registro desse italiano... 'Afrodite e Máscara trocaram olhares.- Cuidado, não vá se machucar. – O moreno disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos claros do pisciano, que como resposta, depositou-lhe um beijo na testa.À frente dos blocos, ouviram o apito. Com um chute, Máscara da Morte destruiu o dito pedaço de pilar, o mesmo não pôde ser dito de Afrodite, que após um soco, apenas tirou uma lasca de pedra.- Vitória de Máscara da Morte – Disse o chinês, dirigindo à Afrodite um olhar de "você é biba demais para ganhar de um homem como Máscara". – Agora sentem-se. É a vez de Milo e Kamus.

oOo

- Di...- Fala, amor. – Os dois conversavam baixinho, já sentados no chão sujo, longe dos olvidos de Dohko. Ou era o que eles esperavam.

- É que... Foi por que eu te pedi para ter cuidado que não venceu?

oOo

O francês levantou-se e estendeu a mão ao garoto de cabelos cacheados, que prontamente aceitou a ajuda, arrepiando-se com o toque do francês. Levantou-se e seguiu junto ao aquariano até o fim da arena. Todos prestavam atenção nos dois.oOo- Ah... Seu bobo! – Contuavam cochichando, aproveitando que todos os olhares dirigiam-se aos integrantes do quarto 19.- Di, eu estou falando sério – Máscara olhava profundamente nos olhos do Sueco uma resposta.- Claro que não, Mask! Eu só tinhe certeza de que você venceria, por isso nem tentei destruir o rochedo.Não havia mentira naqueles olhos azuis-piscina. Ao menos não era o que parecia.

oOo

'Esse corpo tão esguio! Com certeza eu consigo quebrar o rochedo num único golpe... Já não sei se ele consegue. Ele se esforçou tanto ontem a noite treinando! Acho que sabia que eu posso ganhar. Por isso tanta dedicação. Mas aposto que sendo tão mais magro que eu não possa ganhar. Ele _quer_ ganhar.'

oOo

O som do apito ecoou pela arena e ambos chutaram. A força da coxa dourada e grossa de Milo contra a branca e delicada de Kamus.O bloco de pedra no extremo esquerdo da arena se partiu com um único golpe.- Temos um vencedor. – Os olhos verdes do cavaleiro de libra encontraram os do aprendiz de escorpião de forma a passar a mensagem de que entendia o que havia acontecido. 'Ele viu' – Parabéns, Kamus, me surpreendeu.

oOo

Você viu aquilo?

# O que? #

O Milo ajudou o Kamus

# Ah... Isso... #

Logico que é isso, seu tonto! O que mais seria?!

# Calma aí, ôô, Oxigenada! #

Oxigenada não!

Enfim... O Milo não usou toda a força que tinha. Por que será?

# Que tal porque ele está gamado no Francesinho? #

Ta... Mas ele também não precisava concentrar o cosmo para dar mais forças ao aquariano...

# Também acho, mas vai entender a mente do escorpião... #

Pois é... Por isso prefiro você, meu carneirinho! É mais fácil de compreender.

# Fofo#

oOo

- Agora – Prosseguiu Dohko – Iniciemos a segunda fase da competição. Para isso, dirijam-se até o Lago do Santuário. Saga, Aiolos – Disse, olhando para os cavaleiros de Sagitário e Gêmeos – levem os garotos até lá.

- Sim, senhor – Respondeu o moreno. Virando-se para os aprendizes, concluiu – Venham!**  
**

**Cantinho ****Escorpi****ni****ano²**** de Comentários Bestas Malignos**

Bom... eu sei que demorei para postar, mas é que a gente perdeu o roteiro e tal... Mas aí está um capítulo novo! Fresquinho!Milo – Me diga, senhorita, quando é que vou me dar bem nessa porcaria de fic?Ah... Nesse capítulo o Kamye pegou na sua mão!Milo – Eu disse "ME DAR BEM" ¬¬''Err... Deixa isso quieto u.u''Momento Homenagem: Dedico esse capítulo ao Dooooooo que me incentivou a terminar o capítulo

Baisers,

Princess Andromeda

**Cantinho ****Leonino²**** de comentários bestas e pervertidos**

(Momento de criatividade 0)

Continuem lendo a fic --"

Olia – Como assim? Mais é LO-GI-KO que vão continuar lendo...afinal olha quem ta ai no meio

se achando¬¬

#pedala#

Baka!

Olia – Ei...soh falei a verdade! uú

-cof cof-

Ta bom...não vo destruí a imaginação da criança

Olia – haaa...para de se morde de inveja!

#mostra a língua#

#dança da bundinha#

Ai ai ai x-x

Kissu, Gogous ;D


End file.
